wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Drexl Graywolf
Academic and Professional Career Professor Graywolf is one of several professionals hired in response to the seemingly endless dangers faced at Hogwarts, and arguably the best hand to hand combat specialist there. Being one of the foremost experts in magical martial arts fighting, the Ministry felt he was needed to train both students and Professors in higher levels of self defense. Drexl was born to Muggle parents in the US. Due to medical complications, his mother died in childbirth. Not knowing anything about magic Drexl and his father were shocked by the letter asking Drexl to attend Ilvermorny. His father, a successful martial artist, believed Drexl to have potential as a fighter and was unsure about allowing Drexl to leave. Fortunately, Drexl’s uncle, a wizard named Jaden Greyfang, helped ease his father’s skepticism. Not being a fan of Ilvermorny, Uncle Jaden made arrangements for Drexl to attend Hogwarts instead. Drexl was sorted into Hufflepuff, stalling the Sorting Hat’s decision due to his strong Gryffindor qualifications. Although Drexl made friends and learned well at Hogwarts his dad didn’t like him being in England so Drexl attended for only one year. Coming back to the States Drexl trained in martial arts with his father and Uncle Jaden decided to tutor Drexl himself in magic rather than send the boy to Ilvermorny. Drexl flourished both in his physical and magical training, and it was only natural for him to want to combine the two. Because of the difficulty of wandless magic and the concentration and stance needed to cast spells with a wand, the wizard community had, centuries ago, decided physical fighting styles and spell casting were quite incompatible. Although there were some notable exceptions, like the Shaolin Monks, overall most wizards scoffed at the idea. However, Drexl was convinced more physical training and martial arts practice could save lives. Working by himself he invented a style of fighting melding the two disciplines, magic and martial arts, and, having completed his training from both his father and his uncle, began a pilot program to train wizards in the use of this style. His Uncle, seeing the potential of Drexl’s effort, gave him a special set of enchanted gloves lined with unicorn hair. Although the gloves prohibit most forms of wandless magic, they can be used to block spells and shield the wearer, mitigating the main weakness of the magic martial arts style, range. Uncle Jaden, having enjoyed tutoring Drexl, decided to teach at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, when Drexl was twenty his uncle mysteriously vanished from the school. Five years later Drexl was asked to teach his martial arts style to students and professors at Hogwarts. He accepted, and decided to use his time there to investigate the disappearance of Uncle Jaden. Unbeknownst to Drexl, his beloved Uncle had been possessed by an evil entity. When this entity learned of Drexl’s arrival at Hogwarts, it released three spirits, puffadger, therinnake, and clawagel, ordering them to seek out hosts. Puffadger settled in Drexl himself. The fate of the other two, the nature of all three, and Fate of Uncle Jaden is unknown. Personal Life Drexl has a magic die which seems to teleport the user to random locations when rolled. Drexl’s cousin hates him. Drexl was attacked by Onyx at the Masquerade. This attack changed Drexl’s outlook and strengthened his resolve to train more and become stronger. He was trained by Professor Raine himself. Drexl loves candy. He started a group to protect Hogwarts known as DENJAI (Defensive Enforcers of a New Jurisdiction Affiliated Inquisitors). Drexl likes Butterbeer.